Shadows of the Night
by LeenaOfMirkwood
Summary: This takes place after Inheritance when Arya suddenly wakes up in Middle Earth and meets the LotR characters just before the battle of the Pelennor fields. I hope you'll like it and please review to tell your opinions and help me improve it.
1. Chapter 1

Part one

When Arya woke up she was laying in a bed in a dark room. She couldn't see anything but the ceiling above her but she could hear someone breathe quietly next to her. She didn't really know where she was, what had happened to her or who was the person sitting next to her bed so she just lied quietly for some time showing no sign of being awake. But she eventually got tired of pretending to be asleep so she moved her head slightly to the direction from where she heard the breathing. She saw a silhouette of a man sitting next to her bed. He had long hair though Arya couldn't tell its colour. It was too dark for that. The man had been looking up at the ceiling but when he heard Arya move he instantly looked at her. Even despise the dark Arya could see that he had intensively blue eyes.

"So, you're finally awake. Good. I was already getting worried." He definitely didn't sound worried. "Now that you're awake would you mind telling me something about yourself? Now he sounded rather creepy. "Excuse me but why should I tell anything about me to a complete stranger?" Arya was sure she looked pretty freaked out. He must've noticed it because he started laughing. "Well I suppose I might have been a bit too harsh on you since you just woke up from days of unconsciousness. Actually you shouldn't and that's why I'm going to introduce myself first. I'm Legolas, son of Thranduil, prince of Mirkwood." "Well I'm Arya, daughter of Islanzadi, princess of Èllesmera."

Now that Arya knew she was talking to a prince she felt a little more comfortable because surely a proper prince would mean no harm to her but she still had one question. "Where exactly am I if I may ask? Because I'm sure I've never heard anything about you or your father or any place called Mirkwood." "Neither have I heard anything about you, your mother or the place Èllesmera, where you say you come from but I sure can answer your question. You are currently on the great river Anduin sailing towards the realm of Gondor and the white city of Minas Tirith which may not be so white any more by the time we reach it for it is currently under attack by Saurons orc armies." "So I'm on a ship?" Arya was still pretty confused. "How did I get here. The last thing I remember is that I fell into the sea from my ship and there were those really big waves and then everything suddenly went dark. I must've passed out then." "Well I suppose the waves carried you here. I found you laying on the beach unconscious and I just couldn't leave you there but we were already leaving so I decided to bring you with me because I had to be sure you were treated well."

Arya started to like the guy a bit more already but she still didn't completely trust him. "But I still barely know anything about you." Legolas was getting curious already. Arya decided that she may tell him about her for he had saved her. "I'm Arya, daughter of Islanzady, princess of Èllesmera as I already mentioned. I come from a place called Alagaësia. I'm an elf like you but I suppose you already noticed that." Legolas nodded. But Arya suddenly felt terrible pain in her left knee. She tried to sit up on her bed but failed. "What happened to my leg?" she asked. "Oh! I must've failed to mention that your left knee is broken. I cleaned and tied the wound but it might still take weeks until you can walk properly. Now Arya was irritated. "And you couldn't tell that earlier? I can fix it in a moment, just help me up." Legolas thought she must be hallucinating, I mean who could fix a broken knee in a moment but she still helped her sit up. Arya bent forward until she reached her knee and started undoing the bandage. "What are you doing?" Legolas was very confused and tried to stop Arya. "You can't take that off! You have a serious wound there, you'll bleed to death." "Oh really… I forgot, you're from another world. In my world we fix these minor injuries in seconds. Just watch." And Legolas watched. When Arya finished unwrapping the bandage from her leg she put her hands on it. They were immediately soaked in blood. That sure was a lot of blood but Arya wasn't really bothered by it. She just muttered some strange words and then said a single phrase out loud. " Waíse heill!" And suddenly her wound started closing until there was only a small pink scar left. All the blood was gone. Legolas stared at her eyes opened in awe. He was totally impressed.

"Well you surely failed to mention that you come from a magical land where everyone can use magic." Arya suddenly felt proud of herself. "It's actually quite simple." She said with a smile. "You just have to use your inner power. Every elf has it, you just need to learn to control it. And of course you need to know the ancient language. I can teach you someday, if you wish but right now I'd rather rest. I'm feeling quite tired already." "Yeah sure, go ahead. You need the rest but wouldn't you like to eat something first?" Now that he brought that up, Arya suddenly realised how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten anything for at least four days. "Yeah, sure." Arya said, her stomach growling. "I'll be right back." With those words Legolas hurried out of the room. He was back soon with a tray of fruit, bread and milk. "Well at least we seem to have one thing in common. We're both vegetarians." And they both laughed. Arya ate and when she was done she gave the empty tray back to Legolas who put it on the floor. "Well now I'm definitely going to sleep." "Good night! Call me when you wake up." Legolas left the room and Arya was alone in the dark. She tried to think about everything that'd happened but she was too tired and eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

When Arya woke up it was still dark but she could sense that it must be daytime already. She sat up and was just about to call for Legolas when he stepped into the room only this time not alone. Another man was with him. He had shoulder-length dark hair and he looked more muscular than Legolas though he was a bit shorter. He was a human for sure. Arya could tell it from the way he walked. Legolas came to sit next to Arya's bed when the other man went to the window and pulled away the curtains. Suddenly the room was filled with light. Then he backed away from the window and stood in front of the bed. He looked at her. He looked somewhat kingly now standing in the light in spite of the worn clothes he was wearing. Suddenly Arya realised how horrible she must look.

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn and heir to the throne of Gondor." He had a deep voice. "I'm Arya, daughter of Islanzadi, princess of Èllesmera." She managed to answer with a shaking voice. "Don't be afraid. We mean you no harm." The man seemed actually quite friendly and kind though he looked so dark and dangerous. "We thought maybe you-" Legolas managed to say and then another man burst into the chamber. It was a dwarf with red hair and a long red beard. "So here you are, Legolas and you too, Aragorn. Why aren't you eating breakfast with the others?" And then he noticed Arya. "So this is the elf-girl? She sure looks pretty bad. Why don't you come eat breakfast, too? It wouldn't hurt you to get some calories. Oh, and I'm Gimli, son of Gloin." "Arya, daughter of Islanzadi, princess of Èllesmera." The dwarf was pretty sympathic. But Arya liked the idea of breakfast. She got out of bed, still dressed in her black leather clothes and walked across the room to a big mirror. She didn't actually look so bad but her hair was really messy. "Do you have a hairbrush or something?" Legolas handed her a wooden hairbrush and she started combing he long black hair. When she was ready she put the hairbrush on the dressing table. "I'm ready, let's go."

When they reached the dining room it was already filled with people. For Arya's surprise all of them were men. A man who looked pretty similar to Aragorn came to greet them. "I'm Halbarad of the Dúnedain." He was in all very much like Aragorn though he didn't seem so kingly. "I'm Arya, daughter of Islanzadi, princess of Èllesmera." Halbarad seemed pretty surprised but he didn't say anything. They sat down at the table. Everyone was chattering and Arya was just looking around. Most of the men were like Aragorn and Halbarad but some of them were different. Arya concluded that they were not the Dúnedain. For her surprise she could even spot two nearly identical dark haired elves. And then everyone fell silent and Aragorn started speaking.

"So maybe some of you have already noticed but we have a quest today. He pointed at Arya and then everyone looked at her. "This is Arya, daughter of Islanzadi, princess of Èllesmera." Everyone started muttering again. Arya thought they just didn't believe Aragorn. She remembered Legolas's reaction yesterday. Aragorn quieted everyone and started speaking again. "I know this sounds confusing but it's true. You've never heard of such people of places and neither had I until yesterday. So that's why I'm asking Arya now to tell us her story if she has nothing against it." He looked at her. "Um well yeah, okay. I will." And so she told them her story. "I come from a place called Alagaësia. I guess it must be somewhere across the sea from here because I was carried here by waves. My mother was the queen of all elves but she died in a battle against the evil tyrant Galbatorix who was later overthrown by my good friend Eragon Shadeslayer, son of Brom. I don't remember much about getting here, I only remember that I was thrown into the sea by a great wave and then I pretty much lost consciousness. When I woke up I was already here. That kind of sums up my story." When she finished everyone looked at her for one more moment. Then Aragorn started talking again. "Now that you know a bit more about Arya why don't we begin with breakfast?" And they did.

When Arya was finished with eating she walked up to the two dark haired elves and talked to them a little. She found out they were called Elladan and Elrohir and they were the sons of Elrond Half-Elven. Then suddenly Legolas came up to her and requested they go outside on this beautiful sunny day. And so they did. They went to the deck of the ship and Arya looked around. The landscape was very beautiful. She also noticed that they were in front of a big fleet. And then she remembered. They were going to war.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three

So they stood there for a long time, wind tousling their hair not speaking a thing just enjoying the silence when Legolas suddenly spoke. "So now we've heard some of your past but I have just comprehended that you still know very little of the world you've entered. So I consider telling you some if you want to." Arya had nothing against it so Legolas told him the most important things about the history of Middle Earth since the beginning of the first age and the establishing of Arda. Arya took in as much information as she could but eventually she still didn't remember all the details. Although she still understood so much more now. Legolas was a really good storyteller. He talked for a long time. It was almost sunset when he finished.

They stood again in silence but then Arya heard something. Like a distant raucous shouting. Legolas had also heard it. "What is that?" Arya asked, confused. Where could such horrible sounds come from. Everything had seemed so pure and peaceful. "Those must be the orcs. They're close. Too close. I didn't think we'd hear them until dawn. We must speak to Aragorn!" They hurried inside.

Aragorn knew those sounds. "From the way you describe them those must be the foul sounds only the orcs can make though I cannot hear them yet. They are still too far for my human ears. Still I think we should stay in this cove for the night and charge them at dawn." Legolas and Arya agreed so they announced it to the people on their ship and sent word to the others. The captain steered their ship to the land and the others followed. They anchored the ships there and went to the eastern shore of the river in smaller boats.

It was almost night already but Legolas, Arya, Aragorn, Gimli and some other men including Halbarad, Elladan and Elrohir decided to spend the night on dry land. They set up their small camp beneath a big willow but they were all restless because of the upcoming battle. Arya was the most nervous. They all had faced orcs before except for her. She had been to many small battles before but never against anything she knew so little of. So while the others talked she just sat there and listened. Finally when she got tired of listening to them she stood up and walked along the shore until she reached a small hill. She climbed on top of it and sat down again, thinking about tomorrow. Only she wasn't the only one there.

Legolas had already left them a while ago but no one had noticed. Now he walked up to Arya. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I could ask the same from you." She responded quite stiffly. She wasn't really in a talking mood. "I just came here to have some peace and watch the stars. I find them quite fascinating. Don't you think so?" And after everything Legolas had told her earlier this day Arya really had earnestly started thinking about the stars. About how they were so far away and their light was so cold but yet so pure. She really liked them. "Yes, I agree with you."

Finally Legolas sat down next to her and they looked at the night sky together still hearing the distant din of the orcs. Arya felt like she could be honest to him. "I came here to be alone and think. I'm a little worried about tomorrow for I know so little of orcs and fighting with them." Legolas looked at her in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me before? I could tell you quite a lot about that foul race." And he told her everything important there was to know about the orcs and even some less important things like how the orcs first came to be. Arya was really thankful when he finished. Now she was sure she could fight them and survive.

Legolas finally broke the silence again. "I think we should be heading back to the camp and have some rest." Arya agreed and soon they were back. Gimli was the only one still awake. "So where did you two go if I may ask? Oh actually I think I don't want to know. I'm quite sure already that you two were hooking up somewhere." Arya blushed but Legolas and Gimli laughed. "Don't take everything so seriously, elf-girl! I was just joking." He went back to bed and so did Legolas and Arya who soon fell to their elven half-sleep and silence fell onto the camp.


	4. Chapter 4

Part four

Arya woke up to someone gently touching her shoulder. She kicked out with her leg before she even knew who it was. She had been attacked by urgals in the middle of the night many times and old habits hardly left. When she felt her leg hit the target she sat up and opened her eyes, ready to fight whatever was coming but instead of someone attacking her she saw Legolas curled up on the land next to her, both hands on his stomach. Then she understood she must've hit him. She couldn't help but slightly laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Legolas asked. "It's not funny!" "I know, I'm sorry. It's just that I've been attacked many times during the night before and it was just a self-defence act. Anyway why are you here so early?" "I came to wake you. We got to get back to the ship. It's nearly dawn already." Arya understood they were in a hurry so she got up quickly and they started running toward the boats.

Arya and Legolas were the last two left on land. Everyone else had already gone back to the ship. They rowed back to the ship and climbed up a ladder. Aragorn was there, waiting for them. "So how did you sleep, sleepyhead?" he asked Arya. "Pretty good actually if it weren't for the orcs making noise all through the night. But now I'd like to have some breakfast if there is any left." Aragorn took them to the dining room.

When they had finished eating and went to the deck of the ship they had moved on quite a lot already and the cove was farther and farther behind until they turned around a crook of the river and then she saw it. A huge white city surrounded with a high thick wall. It would've seemed very magnificent in any other circumstances but these. Right now there were huge holes in the wall, the city was on fire, some parts of it destroyed and everywhere between the wall and the city there were holes and trenches filled with fire and legions of orcs along some southerners swarming between those. It was such a horrible sight Arya wanted to cry. Such a beautiful city destroyed.

Instead she just looked at all that standing in the front of the ship with Legolas. He'd seemed to have forgiven her what happened in the morning. Then suddenly she noticed something. A slight movement at the farther part of the city wall. She heard horses stepping and saw a glimpse of a green flag with a white horse on it. She had just turned to Legolas when she heard a horn blowing. And then the hidden army became visible. There were thousands of tall men on great horses and in front of them was their king. He was greatly armoured and his horse was as white as snow.

Then the herald blew the horn one more time and they attacked. Just then Aragorn ran up to them. "The Rohirrim have come! And not a second too early. This will distract the enemies for a while so we can reach them unseen." And so they did. They steered the fleet to land and landed near the harbour gate of the wall. All the men got off the ships and Arya noticed they were many. She'd imagined there'd be maybe two or three hundred but there were at least a thousand men. When they were all on dry land Aragorn and Halbarad trimmed their lines. Suddenly Aragorn started speaking again and everyone else fell silent. "You all know what evil you'll be facing today! Some of you have even faced it before but yet here you stand! You've come to aid those who've aided you many times! Let us not fail them now! For Gondor!" "For Gondor!" everyone echoed. And then they threw open the gates and burst into battle.

Suddenly the enemies were astonished. One moment they were successfully beleaguering a city and then they were under attack from both sides. But they still managed to gather up their forces and avert the attack. Soon they had gathered their forces and were ready to strike back but the attackers didn't give them the chance. They encircled the enemies and pulled the circle closer and closer in but yet still the enemies were able to break through. Arya couldn't focus on anything. All the things were just one big blur. She could barely kill the right ones.

Actually fighting orcs wasn't technically difficult. They weren't smart and they had only primitive fighting skills but there were so many of them that she just got tired after some time. She had long ago lost count over the foes she'd killed. She had just fought herself up to a small hill to get a better view of the battlefield when she noticed them. Big horrible something-between-a-bird-and-a-giant-bat things flying so high above the battlefield that only the most acute eye could see them. Arya was just about to find someone and tell them about those creatures when one of them opened its mouth and let out the most horrifying scream the world had ever heard.

Arya covered her ears with her hands and collapsed to her knees trying to get further away from that frightful sound. And then it was over just as suddenly as it had begun. She stood up and looked around. Everywhere the war was continuing as if nothing had happened but she could spot Legolas on a hill much like hers a bit further looking as she was feeling right now and Elladan and Elrohir standing motionless under the trees near the city wall. Then she understood. The humans and orcs hadn't even heard the scream for it was too far away for their mortal ears and that made her worry. Surely the creature had noticed their lack of reaction to its scream so it might come back and do whatever it was meant to do.

But she didn't have time to worry about it right now. There was still a war going on so she ran down the hill and into combat again. She fought and fought until the enemies seemed to lessen a bit but it only seemed so. They just moved to the edges of the battlefield leaving the field almost empty and Arya understood why. Yonder a great battle horn blew and some huge creatures carrying lots of people on their large backs came to view. Arya didn't know what they were but she found out soon enough. Everywhere the people screamed. "The Mumakil have come!" And the orcs laughed. They thought the Mumakil were undefeatable. And at first they were until a young rider called Èomer who'd ridden with the king of the Rohirrim found out that if you kill the person guiding the Mumakil it goes mad and most likely kills itself and maybe even some other creature.

They used that tactic and soon almost all the Mumakil were killed. But there were still some of them standing. The orcs were getting nervous already. But the men weren't doing so good. They were tired and hungry from the whole day of fighting. They wouldn't be able to continue much longer. If they won't finish this battle soon they'll eventually lose it. Arya decided to go for the Mumakil for she was an elf and had a bigger chance of killing them. She ran up to one of the giant animals and started climbing the arrows stuck in its leg to attack it from the place no one could possibly see her coming from. And she succeeded. Soon she was up and took the men on the beast's back down one by one. Finally she shot two arrows straight into its head and then it was dead.

Almost everyone on the battlefield had seen the Mumakil fall but Legolas was the only one who'd noticed Arya had killed it. And he decided to do the same. Together they climbed up the Mumakil's backs and killed them until there were none left. When the men noticed there were no Mumakil left they found new strength and continued fighting more eagerly. But they were still tired. Arya could see it in their movements. They wouldn't be able to hold back the enemies much longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Part five

The men were already running out of their newly found courage when Arya saw it again. A huge black shadow floating across the battlefield. Now everyone noticed it and even the orcs seemed a little frightened. Arya started to fight her way across the battlefield to find Legolas. She wanted to ask him if he knew anything about it.

Finally she noticed him on the other side of the battlefield, strongly outnumbered by enemies. She started running in his direction when she suddenly faced an enormous creature. It resembled an orc but was at least twice their size. Fortunately the creature was busy enough not to notice her. She sneaked past it and kept running in the direction where she'd last seen Legolas.

When she finally reached him he'd already killed all of his enemies and the shadow had already passed on. "What is that flying thing?" she asked him. "Nazgûl. The ringwraiths. I'll tell you more about them if we ever get the chance but now I guess we should go on fighting." He answered with a little weariness in his voice. "Okay." said Arya and together they charged the enemies again.

They were in the middle of the battle when she noticed a glimpse of the shadow again. And this time it didn't leave. It circled above the battlefield, coming lower with each circle until she could already see someone was riding the beast. Then Arya realised what it was doing. It was going to land. She was about to tell Legolas when he grabbed her arm and nodded. He already knew.

Without a second thought the two elves started running in the beast's direction. They realised they had the best and maybe the only chance to kill it. They were already pretty close by when it happened. The monster let out its most horrible scream. Even more piercing than the last one. The dying scream of a horrible beast. Everyone on the battlefield suddenly froze. Arya and Legolas fell to the ground covering their ears with hands. The scream had been much more intense for their elven ears.

When they had come out of the daze they continued running in the now dead beast's direction through the now completely confused legions of orcs. They had to find out who had killed it. "I suppose whoever was riding that thing was their leader or something?" guessed Arya. "I think you're right." replied Legolas with a relief in his voice. "Now that it's dead it should be easier to kill the orcs." "Yes." said Arya. She recalled the same scenario from the battle of Farthen Dûr.

Finally when they reached the corpse Arya witnessed a most unlikely thing. She saw the beast whose head had been cut off, then she saw a man buried half under his horse. Just by having one look at him, the elf knew he was dead. Legolas also noticed the man and bowed in front of his body. "Hail king Théoden, son of Thengel!" he said. Arya realised the man must've been the king of the riders. She also bowed her head slightly to this king unknown to her.

And finally just in front of the beast's corpse Arya saw another figure laying on the ground. She walked to it and flipped it over. It was a woman and luckily she was still breathing. "I thought human women don't fight in wars." Arya told Legolas with an uncertain voice. Legolas confirmed her words. "They don't but this is Èowin, Lady of Rohan. She must've somehow blended in with the rohirrim."

Arya was still looking around near the place where the monster had been slain when she spotted something even more unimaginable than the woman. A small figure, almost like a child, laying right next to the enormous monster. She quickly ran to it. "What is it? A child on the battlefield?" she asked Legolas, completely astonished. "What kind of a place is this?"

Legolas also neared the small body. "Calm down, Arya." he said gently. "I understand, of all you've told me about this land you came from, how important and precious children are for you and I can assure you this is not a child. This is one of the periannath, hobbits they call themselves. I suppose he came with lady Èowyn."

Arya had gotten over her sudden rage already and was now kneeling over the small curly-haired figure now. "He's still breathing, but barely. I can feel the darkness blowing out life from him at this very moment, as from that woman as well. I could heal them myself, if I weren't already tired from this battle. I'm afraid I might make some mistakes if I use magic whilst being in such bad condition myself. We must somehow get them inside the city." confessed Arya, ignoring Legolas's surprised expression at the word "magic".

"I agree, but how?" asked Legolas. "There is no way we can transport them all across the battlefield without hurting them or us." And just as he'd said that, new sounds of battle horns sounded across the Pelennor fields, the gates of Minas Tirith opened and Gondor's armies rushed out to meet the already confused and outnumbered enemies.

"This is our only chance." admitted Arya. She found two horses at the edge of the already yellowed circle around the beast's body. After talking to them in the ancient language, promising to do them no harm they became calmer. Then she and Legolas placed the woman and hobbit on the horses in front of them and promising to return for the king's body later, they galloped for the city gates.


	6. Chapter 6

Part six

They slipped through the gates in the last moment. Then they closed right behind the horses' backs. "We should ask someone where to get the wounded," suggested Arya. "I can heal them after I've rested a bit."

Legolas agreed and soon they spotted a young man rushing for the upper levels of the city. He ran up to him and asked where they should get the wounded. The young man would gladly show them the way to the Houses of Healing.

When the elves finally got there, they trusted the wounded woman and hobbit to the hands of the healer Ioreth and then went back down to see how the tides of the battle had turned.

Legolas and Arya had just reached the city gates when they opened and Aragorn rode in, accompanied by Èomer and another six rohirrim carrying the dead body of their king on their shields. After noticing the elves, Aragorn quickly broke apart from the rest of the men and rode up to them. "Are you all right?" asked Legolas. "Is the battle over?" added Arya.

"Yes and yes," answered Aragorn. "I myself am completely unharmed along with Èomer and a few other lucky men and the battle is won, though we lost many good men today." Legolas' expression turned a lot happier but in his heart he still mourned for all who had died today. Even for those he'd never known because all lives were as important to him.

"What about Gimli?" he then asked, mad at himself for forgetting to ask about his friend earlier. "Last I saw him, he was helping some warriors kill off the last few orcs remaining on the battlefield. But I can assure you he's completely fine. He's a tough fighter." Aragorn smiled.

"Do you know any place where I might rest for a while?" asked Arya then, not wanting to intrude the two friends' conversation earlier. "Yes," answered Aragorn. "You'll find some men setting up a camp just outside the city. There are tents for both of you if you need to rest."

Arya thanked him and ran for the camp, Legolas at her heels. When they reached the camp they soon noticed a group of bigger tents. "I'll rest a bit and when I feel stronger, I'll come for you. Maybe I can teach you some things about healing with magic whilst I'm doing it." And with those words Arya disappeared into one of the tents. Legolas stood there for one more moment and then also entered his tent.

After what had seemed like a couple of hours but actually had been only about 20 minutes Arya finally knocked on the door of Legolas' tent. Legolas rapidly shook out of his thoughts and opened the door. He wasn't even surprised to find Arya standing there.

"Are you ready to go?" asked the she-elf. "Yes," answered Legolas who'd suddenly lost all of his tiredness. He was already waiting to witness Arya's magic properly for the first time and possibly even learn it.

Together the elves walked up the city streets until they reached the Houses of Healing. When they finally got there, healer Ioreth came out to meet them. "And what brings you here?" she asked them. "We came because I'm quite sure I could help you heal the wounded and quite possibly save many lives," Arya's tone silenced Ioreth and she quickly led them inside.

"Who is currently in the worst condition?" Legolas asked after a long silence. "I believe that would be young captain Faramir. I fear he hasn't got much time left. Shall I lead you to him?" suggested the healer. "You'll find lord Aragorn with him."

Arya agreed to heal him first so the healer led them to his room. And indeed Aragorn was there. "I'm glad you're here, Ioreth," he addressed the healer. "Now tell me if you have any Athelas here? Or Kingsfoil in the common tongue," he asked without turning away from Faramir's seemingly lifeless body. "I'm afraid not," answered Ioreth. "But I can send someone to check just in case."

"Oh that wouldn't be necessary." Arya smirked. Only then Aragorn noticed the two elves who had entered the room along with Ioreth. They could walk so swiftly that even Aragorn couldn't hear them.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked. "Faramir's life is in great danger. Only as we speak he struggles to stay alive. And there are many more who need to be healed soon. We cannot waste any time." He was already quite angry at Arya but the elf-maiden stayed completely calm.

"I only mean that I could save him without any plants. I'm sure of it. Just show him to me." Something in Arya's voice silenced all Aragorn's objections. He rose from his seat next to Faramir's bed and ceded it to Arya. She sat down and put one hand on Faramir's forehead.

"Anglát, eitha thornessa dauthleikr hjarta! Sé mor'ranr ono finna! (Death, leave this mortal heart! May you find peace!)" After Arya had said those words, everyone in the room could witness Faramir's breathing get more even and the sweat starting to disappear from his forehead.

"He'll be okay soon." Arya smiled, knowing she'd just saved a young man from death. "He'll just need some time to recover. But as Aragorn said earlier, we have no time to waste. I'm sure there are more people who need healing immediately."

**I've never said it before but I really love each and every one of you who have taken the time to read my story. Thank you! And please review! **


End file.
